


Holy F*ck!

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Pegging, Spanking, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: priests, angels, demons, and heresy galore, oh my!





	1. our (sinful) church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/gifts), [Senora_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senora_Luna/gifts).



this chapter is inspired by <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716262/chapters/36531966>

 


	2. divine punishment?




	3. naughty "nun"




	4. more sin




	5. demonology (imelda)

 


	6. demonology (ernesto)

 

 

 

 


	7. prodigal son (fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring OC from PengyChan's Nuestra Igelsia John Johnson

<https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Coco_Locos_Contests_Smut_2019/works/18034934>


	8. song of songs

<https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ArousedByTheirVoice>

bonus :

 


	9. "i wish i had an angel..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i wish i could kiss the angels and make them sing..."  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEERFBI9eCg

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. NOT TODAY,DEATH!




	11. a slow "dance" with death

 


	12. Chapter 12




	13. breakfast in bed

 

 

 


	14. naughty scandal




	15. Chapter 15




End file.
